The Milky Twilight
by LeaAndDianna
Summary: Brittany et Santana se souviennent d'une soirée, celle qu'elles avaient passés à contempler le ciel lorsqu'elles étaient petites.


C'est encore moi avec un trèèèès court OS Brittana!  
Tout ce qui est en italique est un Flash Back, quand elles avaient environs 8 ans.  
Bonne lecture :)

* * *

_Il_ _fait nuit, le ciel est rempli d'étoiles et on peut apercevoir la Voie Lactée. Autant dire que la vue est magnifique. Une petite fille blonde et une autre brune sont couchées dans l'herbe et se tiennent la main, émerveillées par la vue qui s'offre à elles. Toutes les lumières de la maison de la blonde sont éteintes, ses parents dorment, Santana et Brittany en avaient profité pour se faufiler dans le jardin et admirer le ciel. Brittany a peur du noir, mais pas en présence de Santana, parce que Santana fait peur aux méchants monstres et la rassurait._

_- Sanny ? Appelle la petite blonde, rompant le silence qui s'était crée._

_- Oui, Britt-Britt ? Répond la concernée._

_- Tu m'aimes ? Demande Brittany._

_- Bien sur que je t'aime Britt, tu es ma meilleure amie. Affirma Santana, comme si la réponse était évidente._

_- Moi aussi Sanny, je t'aime comme les étoiles. Avoue Brittany, en pointant les étoiles du doigt. Il y en a vraiment beaucoup cette nuit._

_Un sourire éclatant nait sur le visage de la brune. Brittany enfouit alors sa tête dans le cou de Santana, humant l'odeur de ses cheveux._

_- Tu sens la cerise ! Dit alors la petite blonde dans un éclat de rire._

_- Je sens la même odeur que toi Britt-Britt, on a pris notre bain ensemble. Explique Santana, amusée._

_- Ah oui… Dit Brittany d'une petite voix en sentant ses cheveux._

_La petite blonde ferme les yeux, et la brune en fait de même, profitant de cet instant qui n'appartient qu'à elle seules, sans leurs parents, sans leurs amis pour les déranger._

_- Sanny ça me fait penser à Sunny. Dit alors Brittany, pensive._

_- C'est vrai ? Demande Santana._

_- Oui parce que tu es mon petit soleil. Un jour tu seras mon grand soleil, et ma vie elle sera encore plus ensoleillée. Explique Brittany en jouant avec les cheveux de Santana._

_Santana rougit alors, touchée par ce que vient de dire sa meilleure amie. Elle sait que Sunny ne veut pas dire soleil mais ensoleillé, elle l'a appris à l'école, mais elle ne veut pas le dire à Brittany, parce qu'elle est fière quand même d'être son petit soleil – même si elle n'est pas petite – alors elle se contente de planter un bisou sonore sur la joue de sa meilleure amie._

_- Dit Sanny, tu te souviens de quand tu m'avais fais un bisou sur la bouche parce que un méchant garçon m'avait dit que j'étais bête ? Questionne doucement Brittany._

_- … Oui Britt. Affirme Santana en rougissant._

_- Tu sais… J'avais beaucoup aimé. C'était rigolo, j'avais l'impression d'avoir plein de petits papillons qui volaient dans mon ventre, ça me faisait des guilis ! Tu voudrais bien recommencer ? Demande timidement Brittany._

_- Euh… D'accord. Ferme tes yeux Britt-Britt. Ordonne gentiment la petite brune._

_Brittany acquiesce et ferme ses yeux. Santana se met alors assise, et se penche légèrement, jusqu'à déposer ses lèvres sur celle de sa meilleure amie, fermant ses yeux à son tour. Elle aussi ressent les papillons et les guilis dans l'estomac. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle met fin au bisou en enlevant ses lèvres, et les deux fillettes se fixent, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres et les yeux brillants._

Santana est penchée sur le balcon, elle regarde la Voie Lactée. Elle n'est pas surprise lorsqu'elle sent deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et une tête se poser sur son épaule. Elle sourit.

- Tu te souviens de cette nuit, quand on était petites et qu'on s'est éclipsées pour regarder les étoiles ? Demande Santana, rêveuse.

- Bien sur que je m'en souviens San… Tu m'avais embrassée ce soir là. Se rappelle Brittany, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Oui… Affirma Santana.

- Tu vois, j'avais raison, tu es devenue mon grand soleil, et ma vie elle est encore plus ensoleillée qu'avant ! S'exclame Brittany, heureuse.

- Et toi tu es devenue l'amour de ma vie Britt, et tu illumines ma vie. Déclare Santana en se retournant dans les bras de sa petite amie.

- Embrasse-moi San… Quémande Brittany.

La brune ne se fait pas prier et vient coller ses lèvres à celles de sa petite amie, la serrant par les hanches, tandis que Brittany passe ses mains dans sa crinière brune en approfondissant le baiser. Les papillons sont toujours présents, encore plus forts qu'avant. Elles s'arrêtent à bout de souffle, et Santana vient coller son front à celui de Brittany.

- Je t'aime encore plus que les étoiles, San. Dit alors Brittany en regardant tendrement sa petite-amie.


End file.
